


And on his head, a crown of wildflowers

by Manfie



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manfie/pseuds/Manfie
Summary: Art for my story "the man under the armour"
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37





	And on his head, a crown of wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheena_Is_A_Punk_Rocker/gifts), [rpcvliz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpcvliz/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The man under the armour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213344) by [Manfie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manfie/pseuds/Manfie). 



> I haven't drawn in YEARS, and have never done so digitally before, but I was inspired by a lovely reader! Thank you for all your support!
> 
> Please don't look too closely at this, in fact, squint your eyes and turn your head to the side because it is pretty rough! I didn't use a graphic tablet or anything, but hopefully future posts will be much better once I have one :D
> 
> Also, it feels weird to say "inspired by..." when it is my own story, but I am still new to all this so please forgive me!


End file.
